Mata Hairy
'Mata Hairy '''is a recurring character in ''Justice and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Mata Hairy is a reclusive and engimatic monkey from Dreamland who becomes an inside spy in Cashbot Headquarters for the Toon Resistance. Appearances ''Justice'' Mata Hairy made her first appearance in "Aftershock" when she came before Eileen Irenic to ask for permission to be a spy in Cashbot Headquarters. Mata's appearance and demeanor alarmed Eileen, who called Constance Miller to inquire further. Mata was revealed to be a petty criminal and frequent occupant of Dreamland's jail. In extreme situation, she was a prostitute, a practice which is virtually unheard of in Toontown. Mata shed the criminal part of her life in determination to be useful to Toontown. Another blemish on her record was the mysterious death of her mother, who fell from the sixth floor of the Trolley Depot in a freak accident. Her childhood was abusive and traumatic, and she has grown to hate dancing with a passion due to her mother's incessant insistance on practicing the art. Eileen Irenic ultimately approved Mata's request and Mata began living full-time in Cashbot Headquarters to gain intel. Mata's own investigations prior to the meeting provided Eileen with critical information about the Cashbot Mints and the Cashbot Vault. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Mata successfully began her infiltration of Cashbot Headquarters. On Election Day in "Voice to the Chorus," Mata delivered another report to Eileen Irenic, suggesting that the CFO may not even be in Cashbot HQ as the trains could not ferry him in. Mata personally voted in the Toon Election for Constance Miller for Mayor, Aleck Harding for Chief of the Toon Patrol, and Ichabod Irving for Council. In "Trouble," Mata joined Horace Calves and Tori Dorrance on a mission to Cashbot HQ to storm the Mints and cripple the Cashbots further. To their absolute shock, the Cashbots had organized an enormous counterattack that the Toons could not win. Mata herself was alarmed at the way thte Cogs had carried out the ambush without her knowing. Mata discovered in "Trial of the Lawbots" that an electrical terminus resided beneath Cashbot Headquarters and that it contained the data for the jury selection pool. Mata determined that if the CFO was defeated, the password to the terminus could be acquired and the system could be hacked to upload Toon census data to the selection pool. This would allow Toons to serve on the jury and convict Clarabelle. Mata was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. She survived the battle, though three Toons went sad. The group then hacked the Cog's electrical terminus which enabled Toons to be entered for jury selection in the trial against Clarabelle Cow. Mata helped coordinate a plan of attack in "By a Preponderance" for an all-Cog HQ strike. She was designated leader of the Cashbot storming. Mata appeared briefly on the docks in "Banners High" as the ship from Scuridiae rolled into port. ''Contact'' Mata returned in "They Came From the North." She remained on the Docks after the six Cartonians arrived by ship. She aided in their arrest as a precautionary measure. After relocating the six to Toontown Central's holding cells, Mata was asked to move Clarabelle Cow to another location after she became too nosy of her new cell occupants. In "Countdown," Mata participated in a battle between Cashbots and the Toon Resistance in a staged attempt to eliminate Cogs and placate the restless Cashbots. She was one of the few that knew Flippy Flopper was a Cog. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Mata broke into the Schoolhouse and climbed to the roof to offer herself a unique vantage point to fight the Cogs. She rescued Alice Carver from assured kidnapping at the hands of the District Attorney when she lobbed a wedding cake using a slingshot at the Big Wig. He died and Alice was spared. Mata continued to fight throughout the Deluge, an event that eradicated the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Mata Hairy is a real NPC toon from Toontown and Toontown Rewritten, though her appearance is altered. Mata Hairy is named for Mata Hari who was a spy during World War I, just as Mata Hairy serves as a spy for the Toon Resistance. Trivia *Mata Hairy is based in part on Lisbeth Salander from ''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo ''trilogy. *Mata's criminal past is a stark difference to the other Toon characters in the series, as she is more likely to stoop to sinful activities. *In the game, Mata Hairy is already inside the CFO's chamber when the attacking Toons arrive. She acts as a guide during the battle. In "In the Sanctum of Hell," she was part of the storming party. Category:Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Recurring Characters Category:Contact Characters